Buenas noches
by HardLohve
Summary: El sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra sus cuerpos es un fiel eco de lo que bulle por entre sus muslos: líquido, humedad, calor.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Martin. Yo sólo soy alguien que recién está empezando con este fandom, así que no pido dinero (bah, y tampoco me lo daríais, jeje), sino críticas y comentarios).

–…–…–…–

Corre con el corazón galopando más fuerte que sus piernas. Siente el aliento de la muerte en la nuca, el tacto de la infracción a dos zancadas de las suyas. La lluvia cae ruidosa sobre su cabeza y entre los ruidosos chapoteos de sus pies, vertiendo las lágrimas que ella ya no se permite derramar porque hace tiempo que el temor los hizo congelar en sus mejillas.

Los oye gritar. Los oye jadear. Los oye desenvainar las espadas, el acero contra acero preparándose para besar su piel. Y la espuma del miedo la desborda. Tropieza con un fuerte estruendo de su cara chocando contra el suelo. Aun así se arrastra, desesperada por huir. Pero llegan finalmente, y caen sobre ella sin miramientos. No obstante, no son lo que ella esperaba. Sólo es una bestia, una persona, un único animal quien se acomete sobre ella.

–Madre gentil, fuente de toda piedad –reza, mientras se retuerce bajo el asfixiante peso.

Pero la madre no acude a su llanto. Lo único que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos, y esperar a que todo pase. No quiere ver el rostro de quien la va a violar. Pero sea quien sea esa persona, no se lo permite.

–Mírame –le ordena, con voz rasposa, gruñona, furiosa–. ¡Mírame! Y ella obedece. Más por ese tono que conoce tan bien que por cualquier otra cosa. Llamada por esa voz conocida, tentada por la posibilidad de que sea él.

Abre los ojos y lo ve cerniéndose sobre ella. La anchura de sus hombros, el tamaño de sus manos grandes, el perfil quemado de su rostro.

–Ser –susurra, y el temor de su pecho se desvanece casi por ensalmo, transformado en algo parecido a la esperanza–. Quítese de encima, me está asustando.

–A ti todo te asusta –replica él, acomodándose sobre ella, las manos puestas a ambos lados de su cabeza, el peso de su cuerpo desplazado a los brazos.

La lluvia cae, cae, cae, pero Sansa no puede evitar sentirse protegida. Hay furia tranquila escrita en la parte quemada de su rostro, hambre y deseo en el rictus de sus labios.

La vocecilla insistente de la sensatez le grita que se comporte, que se aleje, que es una dama y la tiene que respetar. Pero antes de darse cuenta, se está perdiendo en el calor tangible que emana de su cuerpo, olas de calor y confor que la hacen desear envolverse en ella.

Por eso, se aprieta contra él, renegando de la cortesía, la compostura y de lo que el mundo pueda llegar a pensar. Convierte Poniente en un nuevo nombre: Sandor. Porque todo lo que ve, lo que oye, lo que huele, lo que siente, todo es él, Sandor. Ya no es sangre lo que corre por sus venas. Es necesidad, una primitiva necesidad que hasta entonces desconocía.

Levanta la mano y aprieta la palma contra su pecho, pero su pulso también bombea en sus dedos con celeridad, haciéndole imposible distinguir dónde terminan los latidos del corazón de él y comienzan los suyos propios.

Y las palabras desaparecen de golpe de todo pensamiento cuando él se reclina aún más sobre ella, su aliento chocando y mezclándose con el suyo. Mas ella ya no aguarda. Está cansada de esperar. Así que adelanta el rostro y lo besa de lleno en la boca.

Sus labios son secos, prietos, agrietados por la quemadura, y sin embargo le resultan extrañamente suaves contra los suyos.

El sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra sus cuerpos es un fiel eco de lo que bulle por entre sus muslos: líquido, humedad, calor.

Los dedos de ella se afianzan en la dureza de sus rígidos hombros, mientras su boca persiste en el contacto. Cuando cree que ha perdido el pulso y que él no se lo va a devolver, El Perro entreabre los labios para dejar escapar una sola palabra acompañada de un suspiro:

–Pajarito –antes de ceder y de cubrir su boca con la suya.

Sus lenguas se tientan primero, se retan después, bailan una danza de seducción con pasos de ingenuos principiantes, sí, pero también con el deseo inagotable de dos viejos amantes abandonados a la intemperie de la lujuria y la carne.

Y a partir de ahí el mundo vuelve a desdibujarse. Sus manos vuelan hacia ella. A su barbilla; a su rostro; a su pelo; a sus hombros. Está en todas partes y aún así ella quiere más. Necesita más.

Poco a poco se atreven a viajar a zonas más privadas. Roza el borde de sus pechos, la curva de las caderas, mientras su aliento trepa por su cuello y por el hueco de la clavícula, haciendo que se sienta más consciente de su cuerpo de lo que jamás lo ha hecho en toda su vida.

Se siente en llamas. Y el calor de las manos de él al perderse estómago abajo, traspasando indiferente la tela del vestido, sólo aviva el fuego en el que se siente sumergida.

Sus pequeños brazos se deslizan alrededor de su amplia espalda, pero son sus piernas, enredadas entorno a su cintura, quienes acaban con el espacio que los separa. Él comienza a hurgar entre los lazos y lazadas de su vestido, sin dejar de intercalar maldiciones entre dientes y frenéticos besos por igual.

Ella baja la mano hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Recorre con dedos temblorosos la goma que se ciñe a las caderas, el cordón que oculta el notable bulto de su miembro. Con un atrevimiento que no creía poseer, desata con agilidad y con un solo movimiento las lazadas de la prenda y cuela la mano pequeña hasta palpar el bulto que se aprieta contra su bajo vientre.

Lo sondea con timidez, apretando, palpando, apretando, agitando... El gruñido que escapa de la garganta de él, quien tiene enterrado el rostro en la mata de su cabello cobrizo, le impulsa a sentirse más atrevida. La mueve de arriba abajo, incesante, con ritmo, con detenimiento, con picardía. El miembro es caliente y duro, flexible, pesado y erecto en su mano.

Sin embargo, antes de decidirse a dar el siguiente paso, Sansa despierta con un irreprimible gemido de sobresalto.

La oscuridad cae sobre ella mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. Abre los ojos al máximo, tratando de acostumbrar la vista a la negrura que reina en el cuarto, clavándose a propósito las uñas en la tierna carne de las palmas para ayudarse a recobrar la compostura.

Se reprende así misma. Lo ha vuelto a hacer... soñar con El Perro. Un movimiento en el lecho compartido le pone en aviso de que no es la única que está despierta.

–¿Mi señora? –murmura su esposo, adormilado–. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sí, piensa Sansa. Que no es un gigante de recios hombros; que no es un caballero que detesta a los caballeros; que no tiene medio rostro quemado; que no es él, no es él, no es él.

–Una pesadilla –explica únicamente–. Eso es todo.

Se pone de costado, dándole la espalda a su esposo. El sueño ha sido tan real, que de no ser por la añoranza que tanto en la vigilia como en el sueño es más fuerte e insistente, a Sansa no le habría costado ruborizarse. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, procurando disipar las brasas de anhelo que palpitan en ese botón Rosado de los labios que guardan sus muslos, ese escondite de fricción y lujuria que hasta entonces no sabía que pudiera humedecerse tanto.

Asombrosamente y para variar, Tyrion se mueve. Se acerca y deposita una mano en su cintura. Aunque su contacto es gentil, tentativo, respetuoso, ella no puede evitar quedarse petrificada en el sitio, el cuerpo rígido como la piedra y al mismo tiempo agitado como una hoja de otoño, el aliento atragantado en la garganta como un embozo.

El hombre comienza a mover la mano de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo, llevándose la tensión de sus músculos.

Sansa cierra los ojos y, por un momento, se permite pensar que no es un Lannister con quien yace en el mismo lecho. Que no es un león enano quien le presta su apoyo, sino un gigante, un salvador, un perro.

Dubitativa, medio arropada por las sábanas, por la noche, por el sueño y por el aliento de su esposo, desplaza el brazo y apoya la palma sobre la mano gruesa de cortos dedos y generoso vello. Y permanecen así de estáticos, paralizados en la noche, el primer contacto sincero entre ambos. Pero no pasa nada más. No está preparada para que pase algo más, él lo sabe y, curiosamente, lo respeta. Siempre la respeta.

–Buenas noches, Sansa –le desea él al cabo de un tiempo, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada–. Duerme tranquila.

Si supiera cuales son esos insidiosos sueños que la tranquilizan, piensa Sansa antes de disponerse a obedecer, tal vez no le desearía que durmiese de nuevo. Aun así, responde. Como una esposa obediente. Como una compañera humilde. Como una traidora que está deseando que los sueños retornen.

–Sí, buenas noches –murmura, mientras la letanía en su mente se repite de forma incesante: Sandor, Sandor, Sandor–. Mi señor.


End file.
